


[Podfic] Peg

by fenellaevangela



Category: Sorority Boys (2002)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah and Dave indulge in some pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Peg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2012 for my pegging/stap-ons square ([card here](http://fenellaevangela.dreamwidth.org/179154.html)).

**Length:** 00:04:57

**Download at MediaFire:** [4.53 MB mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?cww7p9hwow22fx7)


End file.
